1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to permit exact cuts by a table saw.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Boerder in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,553 issued Jun. 16, 1992 posits a table saw gauge includes a body positionable on the table top of a table saw and having a first scale for determining the saw blade height, a second scale for determining the saw blade angle, and a third scale for determining the distance from the saw blade to an adjacent fence. A blade is pivotally supported on the body and includes a first armature for engaging the uppermost tooth of the saw blade to determine saw blade height and second armature engageable with the side of the saw blade to determine saw blade angle. Pointers mounted on the body will aid cooperation with the first and second scales mounted on the body to indicate the height of the saw blade and the angle of the saw blade, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,584 issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Owens sets forth an apparatus and method for configuring the angular alignment of a device or apparatus, such as a table saw blade. Specifically, the present invention includes a housing unit containing a light source for generating an optic marker, preferably a planar beam, a mechanism by which the housing unit is attached to the apparatus to be aligned, and a scaled protractor for calculating the angular relationship in degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,338 issued on Jan. 23, 2007 to Clifton describes an apparatus and method for measuring an item to be cut on a saw. The apparatus includes a backstop attached to a support surface, a first measuring means attached to the backstop for providing a lateral measure-ment of distance from a cutting means, a second measuring means for providing a measurement beyond a length of the backstop, and a third measuring means attached to the backstop for providing a measurement for vertical adjustment of the second measuring means. In one embodiment, the first and second measuring means are linear measurement scales, such as rulers, and the third measuring means, in yet another embodiment, is a coilable tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,964 issued to Sato on Jun. 8, 1993 describes a circular saw having a table on which a workpiece is laid in which a saw blade whose bevel angle can be adjusted is mounted on an operating arm which may be held in a raised position and a lowered position relative to the table. The circular saw includes a fixed support member fixed to the table, the fixed support member having a pair of recesses each of which has a slanted reception surface relative to a slide surface of the fixed support member; a movable support member mounted rotatably on the fixed support member for supporting the operating arm, the movable support member having a an arcuate guide hole, the movable support member having a pair of mount screw holes perpendicular to the reception surfaces; a stationary shaft which passes through the arcuate guide hole formed in the movable support member and which engages with the fixed support member; and a pair of adjusting screws which penetrate the mount screw holes and which are alternatively held in abutment with the reception surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,877 issued to Jory on Feb. 23, 1993 describes an adjustable angle instrument configured from a pair of similar metal sector parts, each having a sector shape with a wide double flange along a straight edge. The two sector parts are accurately pivoted together in an apex region. Each flange is made to have accurate surfaces on its outer surfaces on which the instrument may be stood in a vertical position or laid horizontally on a flat surface such as a saw table. The flanges may be set to any angle between 45 and 90 degrees as indicated by a calibratable hairline cursor, and the angle may be captured by locking the two sector parts together by tightening a knurled brass knob. One of the sector parts is also provided with an edge which is accurately machined at 90 degrees relative to the flange and thus may be set to any angle between 0 to 45 degrees relative to the other flange, providing the instrument with a total range of 0 to 90 degrees. The scale, made as separate part and attached to one of the sector parts, extends along an arc of about seven inches at a nine inch radius and is machine marked to provide 0-45 and 45-90 degree ranges with accuracy better than .+−.0.05 degrees. The instrument may be used to set up various types of power saws and other machinery, to act as a workpiece guide and to mark angles on workpieces. It is also useful as a drafting aid and as a highly accurate instrument for general measurement of angles. Each of the instruments' two flanges is provided with four mounting holes which may be utilized for adding extensions in either width or length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,249 May 26, 1992 Shiotani, et al. A table saw has a circular saw table, a miter table and a supplementary table to form a working table, on the front and rear sides of which two guide rails are disposed slidably with respect to the working table. The miter table has a miter fence thereon whose pivot points are provided at two separate positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,354 issued to Hill Oct. 25, 1988 sets forth an improved adjustable protractor including a flat base member in pivoted connection with a pivoting member. The base member is calibrated with degrees indicia. The pivoting member includes an indicia indicator to detect designated degree indicia. A clamp is provided to clamp members together at a selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,950 Cockeram Apr. 24, 1984 The invention relates to rotating saw blade adjustment devices in general, and more specifically to a very simple apparatus, comprising two metal brackets, which when used in conjunction with an adjustable triangle and/or framing square, can provide precision adjustments for either a radial arm saw or a table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,161 issued to Boudreau on Apr. 28, 1998 sets out an angularly adjustable table saw jig which comprises a base plate having an upper flat surface for supporting a work piece to be cut, a means for slidably attaching the jig to a table cutting tool, an upwardly extending work advancing abutment rotatably connected to the base plate at an axis of rotation for advancing work into cutting engagement with a table cutting blade, and a slot extending generally parallel to a cutting path of the cutting blade for providing clearance for the cutting blade as the jig is advanced into cutting engagement therewith. The jig also includes an elongated guide rail, which is rotatably connected to the base plate, and whose axis of rotation lies in the same plane of the cutting blade. The jig may include further a shield for preventing undesirable access to a spinning saw blade and for preventing injury from flying debris, a work piece restraining means for preventing movement of work pieces and resultant inaccurate cutting and injury, and a safety cutoff means for preventing power from flowing to the table cutting tool when the operator's hands are not located properly.
Davis United States Patent Application 20040040169 published Mar. 4, 2004 describes an alignment device (10) for use in aligning a power tool blade or bit or a metal frame, includes: a) a generally rectangular-shaped body (26), the body (26) having thereon two opposite, substantially parallel and planar side surfaces (20, 22), substantially parallel and planar opposite top and bottom surfaces (14, 16), the top and bottom surfaces (14, 16) being positioned at substantially right angles to the side surfaces (20, 22), substantially planar rear and front surfaces (18, 12), the top and bottom surfaces (14, 16) and side surfaces (20, 22) being positioned at substantially right angles to four edges, respectively, of the rear surface (18), the front surface (12) being angled; b) at least two contact posts (36, 38) on the front or rear surface; c) a power source (50) within the device, the contact posts (36, 38) being connected to the power source; and d) a light source (46, 48) or sound source (49) connected with the power source (50); wherein the light source lights up or the sound source sounds when the contact posts (36, 38) contact a metal surface. Note the numerical references are to the drawings in United States Patent Application 20040040169.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Certain portions of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the United States Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.